The Secrets of a letter!
by awww queen
Summary: I fixed it... finally! Dean and Rory are married w/ twins, but what happens when Jess comes back?
1. What Kiss? Oh Remembering Jess!

Jess,  
  
I am sitting alone in the hotel room, I don't have much time… Paris should be back soon. Anyway, I wanted to tell you that what happened that day, was not a mistake. The kiss and all, it was meant to be… but I need for you to keep it hidden, just a little longer, until I break up with Dean. Remember, even though I am not 'in love' with Dean, I still don't want to hurt him. Well, Paris is back, and we are going to go sight seeing… per usual! Hope your summer is going well, see you when I get back,  
  
Rory Gilmore  
  
Dean read nearly in tears by the horrible letter. "Kiss!" he spoke aloud, "What kiss?" he went down stairs, "Raquelle, have you seen your mother?"   
"No, I think she went outside!" Raquelle started. Raquelle, being only 4 years of age, had her mother's intelligence. "Daddy, is something wrong?"  
"No, I just want to ask your mom a question!"   
"Oh," the little girl said simply.  
"Rory, Rory, where are you?" Another little girl with similar looks to Raquelle, ran past, "Lore, Lorelai, have you seen your mother?"  
"No," the 4 year old said and started running again.  
"Rory," Dean continued, "Rory, honey, where are you?"  
"I'm in here," a familiar voice said.  
"Hey Rory, what is this?" Dean asked his wife about the letter.  
"What?" she answered, unsure what, 'this' was in the first place.  
"This letter that you wrote to that numskull, Jess," Dean asked.  
"Apparently, it is the letter I wrote to…" Rory paused. "Apparently it is the letter I wrote to…" she paused again… She thought about Jess, the bad boy of Stars Hollow. Luke's nephew… Jess. Then she remembered the letter… Oh no, she thought, the kiss, in the letter she talks about the kiss. GREAT! She thought, now he knows. "Jess…" she mumbled finally. 


	2. Funny how fate can be!

A few days past, and Dean didn't again mention the letter… he figured he should let go of the past… but reading that letter again got Rory thinking: I wonder where he is, she thought… is he thinking of me, does he even remember me? Such questions had been popping into Rory's head for the last 3 days or so… well for the last 8 years or so, but not as much as just now! When Rory went to bed that night, she fell a sleep with a picture of Jess floating through her mind. His smile… His eyes, his everything… it almost made her wish she wasn't with Dean… but rather with Jess… with her second love… her true soul mate, and she had always known this to be true. When she woke up the next morning she didn't even think about Jess for a moment, she got dressed and said goodbye to Dean and took the twins to kindergarten and stopped at Starbucks before going to work.   
"What will you have?" A nice young girl asked.  
"Um… Gingerbread Mocha please!" Rory answered. She went to find a table… it was Monday morning and all the good places were taken… per usual. But then, she saw a table… and a man at that table… was it… no, it couldn't be, her mind was just making her see things, she was sure of it! But she was in New York then again… and it did make perfect sense for him to be there… it's not like someone like him is known to go to college or anything and he did tell her once that he would leave Stars Hollow as soon as he could. "Jess." she accidentally spoke aloud. The man heard her voice, that oh so familiar voice… it had to be… and he turned around and…  
"Oh my god, Rory!" he said… "How are you? I mean, how have you been? Is everything ok? Are you still with Dean?"   
"Ya, actually I am with Dean, we have been married for 4 years now and we have 2 lovely 4 year old twin daughters, Lorelai and Raquelle and I graduated from Yale with honors up the wall! How about you?" She was so excited to see Jess again that she couldn't stop talking.  
"Well… I moved here and actually, I worked for it, and I got in to Columbia University and I am a Freshman in college now! I mean it took awhile, but I made it! Amazing the way fate twists… isn't it? So, you said you had twins? Lorelai and Raquelle, huh? No doubt that you named your first child Lorelai… I knew you would!"  
"Ya, so… I have work, but maybe sometime we could chat… maybe over coffee or dinner or something?"   
"Sure, I mean if it's alright with Dean… I wouldn't want to intrude on your marriage, Rory… I don't want to sound like an idiot, but thank you SO much!"  
"For what…?"  
"Without you, I would be an a life track to absolutely NOWHERE! And then you came along and changed me, and everything is different, I mean Rory I am going to college in an Ivy League school… if you had told me this 9 years ago, I NEVER EVER would have believed you in any universe!"  
"You're welcome, Well, I better get going , talk to you later… buhbye."  
"Goodbye, Lorelai Gilmore!" Rory walked out the door and got in the car and headed to work… 


End file.
